Let's Wonder
by Niconico1216
Summary: Auggie is going to grade 6 and there are new challenges waiting for him. This are warm shots collection of Wonder, enjoy!
1. Introduction

August P.O.V

This year, I'll be in grade 6. I know in the previous year, many things happened. New friends, new school, new life. And whatever I'm doing, I know the flashbacks would come. It is just like " _swoosh!_ ", and a video recorded is played in your brain. Over and over, enjoying it every time.

And I know, this year will be the most fantastic year. Ever.

 **Hello,this is my first review to get me updating this if you want to read it! ;)**


	2. The Kitten

Kitten

Today's the first day of school. I went straight to my homeroom.

"Hi Auggie!" It's Summer! She's in the same homeroom with me !

I waved and smiled.

"Can I use the road, little dude?" A voice said at my back, then I realized I was blocking the door. I move a bit right to let the person in.

"Thankyou ~!" It was Amos.

Just before I took a step into the room, someone covered my eyes at the back and said," Guess who, Auggie?"

I was shocked, "Amos Conti ?!"

A voice in my front burst out laughing, "I've just walked pass you,little dude!"

"Henry Joplin!" I tried again.

"Nope!" the voice at my back sang.

"Miles Noury?"

"Nah nah."

"Charlotte Cody?"

"Do I really sounds like a girl?!"

"...I dunno then."

"..."

"...?"

"Forget it, Auggie. It's fine," The person at my back turned me over so I could see him, "I'm surprised that you didn't get the answer!"

I smacked my forehead really hard," Oh my god it's Jack!"

Jack did his half smile as usual but frowned slightly.

We get in and sat together. I saw Henry, looking really puzzled.

"Hey," I said to him, "What happened? You're looking more puzzled than usual."

"Miles's bag, it moved." He whispered very quickly.

"By itself?"

"Yeah."

"Illusion?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

Amos came near to Miles's bag which was hanging on the chair. He poked the bag and chuckled. Maybe the girls like him because he's a bit childlike, making the girls think he's cute.

"Nah, it doesn't move!" Amos puffed his cheeks and did a big frown, "You should see a doctor!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Miles finally noticed us, he was just talking to Ximena

We all got silenced. I admit it was awkward.

Amos walked back to his seat and I pretended chatting with Jack.

I thought this might end like this, but at lunch, something unexpected happened.

Amos walked to our table in cafeteria. He plopped down on the bench and put his tray on the table.

"Miles's bag didn't move at all!" He said to us disappointingly. Summer looked like questioned so Jack whispered about the bag to her.

"You're still into this?" I asked with surprise.

"Oh, I thought you might into it too," Amos chuckled,"But you act like you are not."

"Of course not, that's stupid!"I answered.

"No, it is not stupid. At all." Jack said without any doubts.

Is that my illusion? I saw Jack looking mysterious in a second.

Amos and Summer also stared at Jack. They might felt the same way.

"Why are you guys starring at me?" Jack laughed a bit,"I'm just saying something randomly, don't be serious!"

"Oh." the three of us seemed relieved. Wait that's weird, but whatever.

Before the last lesson I was having Maths. What surprised me is, Miles sat next to me.

He is actually a gentle guy, although sometimes he admits that he will be aggressive. Anyway, it's comfortable to sit with him because I feel like I can talk to him whenever I want.

I asked him about some math problems at first, but after that, I was brave enough to ask him about his moving bag.

"Oh, is it true?" He was like he just heard a big joke.

"I don't know." I replied.

The last lesson is science. I know Jack is having that with me because he looked like he was out of energy.

"Take it easy, dude." I nudged him.

"You know how much I hate it." He said in such a scary way that made me think if science was a person and Jack would probably kill him or her.

Although I know he is actually joking, but I had a cold shriek and I don't know why.

It is so good that Amos, Henry and Miles are in the class too. Henry was really puzzled, or I should say, panicked.

Halfway through the lesson, we heard a purr.

"A kitty in class?" someone in the classroom whispered. Then the whole class is talking about it.

Jack, Miles and me stared at Amos.

"What?" Amos put up three fingers pointing to the air， "I swear to god I didn't purr like a cat in class cuz it's just totally stupid!"

"You do it quite often." said Jack.

"Oww, come on, not in class!" said Amos, frowning.

"Class, silent!" Ms. Rubin's voice was so loud that I have to adjust my hearing aids. It's freaking annoying.

"Who bring a cat to class?" Ms. Rubin asked. But no one answered.

Miles's began to shake, yes, it was shaking, until a head of a white creature popped out.

"Oww, it's sooooo cute!" I heard some girls whispered.

Miles was calm, totally calm, there he stood up, brought up his bag, and answered, "Ms. Rubin, I'm sorry, it's me."

"Oh, why?" Ms. Rubin was shocked a bit, "You are a good student, Miles."

"I'm sorry." Miles was too calm for this, I thought.

"You know what you'll deserve." Ms. Rubin said.

"Yes, Ms. Rubin."

"Come and see me after sch-"

BAM!

While Ms. Rubin was talking, Henry, who sits next to Miles, suddenly hit the table and stood up.

"I'm sorry...it's not Miles...it's me..." Henry was muttering, then he said it out loudly," Sorry Ms. Rubin, it is me who bring the cat here, not Miles!"

He brought up his bag to the table, which made the whole class shocked.

The two bags on the table are the same!

"Miles, this is your bag." Henry pointed at the bag in front of him and picked up a tag attached to the zipper written Miles's name on it.

Miles was shocked, he probably wouldn't know Henry would admit that himself.

"I just want to protect Hermia," Henry continued, "The cat eaters are targeting at her."

I know Hermia the cat of course, It is a cat abandoned by whoever in my neighborhood. She is such a sweet white cat that I like to meet her at the park so much. And now she's in Henry's bag.

"I saw them a few days ago, but Hermia hid perfectly." Henry kept talking, "Until this morning, I saw some blood on the floor there where Hermia usually appears. And I know this is serious. I don't know what I was thinking at that time, I was so worried and I took her here."

It is a surprise that Ms. Rubin didn't disturb Henry from talking, I guess she was a bit touched, just like some girls in the class.

"But lady Hermia looks all right." Amos said after having a glance at Hermia.

"Yes, I don't care where the blood come from, I just want Hermia to be all right."

"Here." Jack stood up quietly and said. He rolled up his sleeve of his shirt and showed his bandage on the left arm to the class. There was a red blood track under the bandage, I guess it was the wounded part.

It was a big cut on his arm.

"Those crazy cat eaters took knives, I didn't expect it and this is the result." Jack said, and smiled, "Glad that Hermia's fine."

"I fed her tuna sandwiches." said Miles, smiling too.

"And me, me!" shouted Amos,"I fed her lollipops!"

The whole class chuckled. Ms. Rubin finally spoke up.

"Well, I'll leave this to Mr. Tushman. You should tell him about all, Henry." Ms. Rubin paused," And how much you love Hermia, how brave that you even don't mind bringing her to school. I guess he will know it."

"Thank you, Ms. Rubin." Henry muttered.

And that's the end of the shaking bag thing.

After school, I walked with Jack.

"Are you ok, your arm?"

"It pains sometimes, but fine."

"Do you hate the cat eaters?"

"Nah. They don't eat me." Jack laughed.

"They'll get what they deserves." he said that mysteriously, and dashed to the bus stop.

It's weird that you know a stranger, more than your own best friend.

~End of 'The Kitten'~

 **Yay, satisfied? One story per chapter! Hope u like it! I am currently writing the second shot "Paper crane". I would like you to give ideas for the third shot on reviews, thank you for reading it!**


End file.
